Read The Label!
by CrimsonDragon010
Summary: Who said being the head of security for the Vice Foreign Minister was a boring job?...well it sure isn't an easy one.
1. Chapter 1

This fic was inspired by an episode of Fresh Prince of Bellaire. HAHA, I love that show.

I don't own Gundam wing, but if I did I would use all my power to attain a Heero Relena doujinshi, which despite the fact that I have been trying to get for MONTHS, I have yet to get one!! AARRGGGHHHH!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was a day like any other. After escaping his dreary apartment home, with an armful of papers and a disheveled look, the sleepless Heero Yuy entered the Preventors building, where he was greeted with a stern Lady Une and another package of files. With his usual emotionless mask in place, Heero swerved through the hallways, grabbing his morning coffee and stomped away to his secluded office. Closing the door behind him, he let out a heavy sigh, something that only escaped him when there was no one within hearing range.

Setting the refreshing liquid onto his table, he glanced at the folders and lazily tossed them onto the desktop.

'Damn endless pile of papers'

He practically fell into his chair, leaning back into the cushiony softness of the seat. Before him was his schedule for the day. Prepared and set as usual.

He ran a sore hand through his unruly hair, making the ends protrude even further up than usual. If this were three years ago he would have no problem coming in everyday and going through the same task at hand. But to his unfortunate surprise, though Duo laughed it off as a sign of humanity, he was growing very weary of the same old routine every day.

Same old papers.

Same old schedule.

Same old Duo trying to drug his coffee again.

Heero thought lazily, noticing the evident signs of a foreign substance in his drink. It had been over a year now and Duo still hadn't succeeded in poisoning him. Heero took the cup in his hand and swirled the inside substance around with the circular motion of his wrist, all the while staring at the miniature waves with a bored look. If there was anything he hated more than the mornings of his everyday life, it was his inability to have a good cup of coffee in the morning.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

His trance was shattered immediately. Looking up towards the door, he summoned the person inside.

"Mornin Sunshine!" Duo's head poked through with amazing speed. "Just came by to deliver some mail. Chris said you had a change in your schedule so here is the new one."

Duo handed the paper, ignoring the deathly glare Heero was piercing strait through him.

The Japanese pilot scanned the paper, noticing the quirk in the regular line up.

"I thought Relena's meeting was scheduled for 12:30."

"Well it was. But it got canceled so she said she'd stay here and finish up the Project XX09 paperwork. Only problem is, those papers were supposed to be proofread by you two days ago…"

Heero shifted his shoulders a little, sending a glance at the neglected file now hidden under his elbow.

"Ahem…anyway, she wanted you to come to her office so she can read over them with you."

Ignoring Duo's wide grin, Heero merely nodded his acceptance and waved to the door, motioning for Duo to leave.

"Alright alright I'm out."

Heero's eyes followed his moves as Duo walked to the door and opened it half way.

"Oh and Heero, I would be a little happier about your new schedule. It's gona be a good change for you." Flashing another grin, Duo finally left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Joy.'

They could have assigned him a simpler task, but why would they? He had yet to recall a time when any duty relating to Relena had been given to anyone but him. It's not that he really minded. Not at all. He couldn't think of anyone else he would rather work with, and his ranking made him more than qualified for the job. But it still didn't help the fact that he felt strangely tense when he was near her. She could never tell, not with the cool mask he had on. But if she ever happened to lay her hand on his chest and feel his heart racing, she would see right through his façade. He was definitely attracted to her.

Truly he had no one to blame but himself. He took out her requested file and glanced at it menacingly, annoyed with himself for not finishing it on time and saving himself from this mess. But seeing as there was no other way out, he opened up the file and began his long overdue work, waiting with forced patience until the dreaded moment of his new task would arrive.

Vvvvvvvvvv

12:30 Relena Darlian's Office

Heero arrived at 12:30 sharp, glancing at his watch continuously, hoping it was in fact too early so he could turn back to his office and come another time. With a mental sigh, he knocked on the door firmly, and waited for a reply.

Nothing.

He knocked once more, but received the same silence. Feeling more or less impatient at the moment, he grabbed the gold doorknob and turned it slowly.

Stepping into the office, he was slightly surprised to see the Vice Foreign Minister with her head cradled in the nest of her arms, sound asleep on her desk.

Well, at least she looked like she was asleep.

Seeing her so peacefully dozing off made him consider just canceling the whole thing and returning to his office. But he knew that if he did, Relena would give him a good scolding for letting her sleep on the job. She was very picky about such things. Which made the fact that she was asleep very odd indeed.

Walking slowly up to her table, Heero ducked his head lower to get a better view of her face.

"Relena?"

….

"Relena, wake up."

He heard her make a muffling noise. She moved her head up a little and turned it to the other side before resting it back into her hands.

Heero groaned with impatience. Relena was usually a light sleeper. He began feeling a little worried, seeing as the situation was becoming even more unusual. Before he could summon her again, Relena yawned loudly, sluggishly moving her head up until she was merely leaning on the desk with her elbows.

He watched her blink her eyes several times and look around the room blankly. Her violet eyes suddenly found him in front of her.

"_Hiiiiiiiiii _Heero! How are youuuuu?!"

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Not once in their many years of friendship had he heard her speak to him in such an air headedly dreamy voice.

"Relena…a-are you feeling alright?"

She looked at him with big eyes before smiling and waving her wrist in a loose fashion.

"Oh ofcourse I am silly! I feel super-dee-dooper!"

'_Silly_?'

'_Super_-_dee_-uh-what?!'

"Have you been drinking?!" This was not the collected, poised and smart-tongued Relena he had worked with for the past 3 years…this was…just plain scary.

She shot up so abruptly that he took half a step back in order to prevent her head from ramming into his.

"Heero! I'm appalled! How dare you suggest that I the Vine Forest Minister and former-Queen of the Snack Kingdom be drinking on the job!"

She raised her finger at him shaking it dangerously. He was staring at her with wide Prussian blue eyes. If the ahem **_more mentally stable_** Relena had seen his priceless look, she would be laughing uncontrollably.

This new Relena, however, found it to be more offensive.

"What you think there is something wrong with me? You think I'm crazy or something?"

She was now walking around her desk and approaching him. He noticed the many falters in her step and had the gut wrenching feeling that she was about to collapse at any moment.

"Well let me tell you mmmmister!" She stood right before him, poking her finger at his chest. "there is nothing wrong with me! And you better believe it. Ask Barnicles, he agrees with me."

Heero didn't know what was scarier. The crazed I'm-gone-bash-you-this-second look in her face, or how she pointed to her the imaginary friend…uh…Barnicles.

Seeing as he stood there frozen, Relena gave up and turned on her heal sharply. Too sharply. Heero caught her falter moments before she even realized she made it and within seconds he had her secured in his arms, her back to his chest.

"Relena I seriously think you should sit down."

She began laughing and giggling, all the while trying to walk on her wobbly legs. Heero however was not planning on letting her go. He new by now that she was either drunk, drugged up, or suffering a sever concussion. Maybe Duo had drugged her coffee this time, seeing as he was failing miserably with Heero. Heero couldn't tell what was making his heart pound faster, the fact that there was something seriously wrong with Relena, or the fact that she was literally rubbing herself all over his body trying to break loose. Heero's thought came to a halt when he felt her slim hands clasp onto his shirt. He looked down to see her facing him, bringing her head to his chest and placing her cheek to his heart.

"Mmm Heero you smell _sooo_ good."

She ran her hands across his chest, down to his lower back and giggled as she looked up at him.

"I wish you were my pillow! My old pillow is getting old and uncomfortable, I think I need a new one. A nice big soft one that smells good."

Visions of them sleeping together in her massive kind size bed immediately flooded his mind. He pictured her holding him close to her meekly covered body and running her hands all over h-

OK BAD THOUGHTS STOPPING THERE!

He mentally kicked himself and proceeded to thinking up a plan of action. He either had to get her out of the Preventors premises and take her home, or manage to calm her down enough to give her a proper antitoxin of some sort. Yet, it was becoming rather hard to think with her clinging to his body so he carried her and made her sit on the desk facing him.

"Are we in a volcano or something? Gosh it's really hot in here! Can you turn on the AC?" She began fanning herself with her imaginary hand fan and pouting at Heero with big eyes.

"Right after I find out what you've been doing for the past few hours."

He left her sitting there and went to the other side of her table. Heero frantically pulled open random drawers, shuffling through them to find anything out of the ordinary. He groaned in frustration as he flung open the last drawer, revealing a small medicine bottle….

Grabbing the container, he analyzed it carefully…

Allerin-Soar throat, headache medicine.. Side effects include nausea, stomach pain, hallucination, and in severe cases temporary lack of mental focus. Do not take with alcohol….… **TAKE ONLY BEFORE SLEEPING.**

'…_Shit_..._Shit Shit SHIT_!'

Just to his luck, Relena was suffering from what was said to happen in ' severe cases'. No longer caring of another person's presence, Heero let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He was in deep trouble. How was he supposed to explain to Zechs that his sister had somehow obtained a prescription medicine without doctor authority, and now she was parading around like a mental patient? He was, after all, Relena's head of security, her every move was monitored by him…

'Detoxification usually takes 8 – 12 hours. So if Relena just took this medication then….' His thoughts were cut short when his eyes glanced to where Relena was now…wearing nothing but her sexy black bra and lacy underwear.

'What the-!?'

"Relena what are you doing?! Put your clothes back on!"

He rushed to her side, feeling his face blush a deep crimson color. His eyes involuntarily ran up and down her figure, scanning every curve, every patch of skin. His body was heating up with amazing speed as well…

She looked at him innocently, folding her arms over her more than exposed chest…

"Well you wouldn't turn on the AC you so I had no other choice! Besides this feels much better, that skirt was too tight. Barnicles says I'll be more comfortable this way."

Barnicles was going to get a good beating if he ever crossed the path of Heero Yuy.

She stuck her tongue out at him in a way that looked more sexy than playful. Or maybe it was both…he couldn't really figure out at the moment. He was just concerned with getting her clothes back on before someone walked in and brought upon him an untimely death.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

And because his day couldn't get any worse…there was someone knocking at the door of the partially nude Vice Foreign Minister's office. The partially nude Vice Foreign Minister's dear brother to be exact…

"Relena. Are you in there I need to speak to you."

"Aww! Heero! It's my brootherrrr! Let's have him come in and we can all have a great tea party! PLEASE!!"

Heero was completely mortified. His face paled to an almost flour white the second he heard Zechs at the door.

'I'm a _dead_ man…'

He turned back to Relena, speaking to her in a low whisper.

"Relena I need you to put your clothes back on ok? Can you do that for me?" He was nearly pleading.

Relena, who looked more interested in his shiny shirt buttons at the moment, looked at him and shrugged.

"Good, now be a good girl and do that. And be quiet. I'll be right back."

He rushed to the door as silently as he could and calmed himself before answering from behind the locked doors.

"Relena's busy at the moment, she's reviewing the Project XX09 papers. Please come back later."

"Yuy, is that you?"

"Affirmative."

"What are you doing in there?"

"I'm aiding her with the editing of the files."

"Heeeerrrroooo! How do you button this up again?"

Heero nearly choked on his own spit at her words. He turned abruptly to Relena who was positioned very openly on her table, trying hard to put her skirt back on.

"Yuy? Who was that? Was that Relena?"

"Uhh yeah, she's having trouble closing her briefcase. She says she'll talk to you later."

He heard Zech's grumble and try to open the door. To Heero's great relief it was locked from inside.

"Tell her I'm coming back in half an hour. No exceptions." And with that, Zechs stormed off to unleash his newly obtained anger on some poor office worker.

Heero let out a sigh of relief. He could breath a little easier now.

"Heero?…"

'Oh no.'

Turning around , he swallowed hard before walking towards Relena. He had to think of something and quick. To his inner secret delight, she was still undressed, and was now looking carefully at her finger where she seemed to have wounded herself.

"I hurt my finger."

He walked up to her, glancing at her with weary eyes. If he could get himself out of this situation then he'd be a real miracle worker.

"First things first. You have to get dressed."

He reached for her skirt, figuring it would be impossible for her drugged up self to do it without his help. He froze when he heard her whimper, glossy eyes daring to shed tears at any seconds.

"But…it hurts."

Another failed battle. He looked at her glossy eyes, and for a moment, wished that she could be in this situation in the right state of mind. Taking her hand in his, he kissed her finger gently.

"Better?"

"Yup!"

"Good. Now sit up."

She obeyed immediately, watching him intently as he grabbed her skirt and attempted to slide it up her thigh. She noticed the heavy blush on his face.

"You don't look too good."

Growing accustomed to her temporary odd language, he just nodded his head.

"Hmmmm… I know! Sally makes this tea that'll make you feel muuuuuch better! I'll go get some for you!"

Before he could insanely protest she jumped off the table and skipped to the door, with Heero dashing after her.

"No! Relena I'm fine, don't go outside!"

"Oh don't be silly, it'll only take a minute."

He grabbed her by the arm before she could leave.

"Hey Let go! Hahaha that tickles!"

"Relena! Hey! Cut it out."

And so the tickling war began. Heero fumbled as Relena continued her tickling attack, sending both of them to the floor.

"Relena! Hey! Haha! Stop!HAHA! Come on! You have to get dressed or els-HAHA!Stop!"

Relena had Heero pinned down, his back on the floor while she sat on him and continued her bombardment. Heero was almost out of breath form laughing, she had him in all the right places, and he was having trouble restraining her arms.

But to his suprise she stopped and just stared at him with another dreamy smile.

"You laugh nice."

Heero finally caught this breath and just stared back at her. She giggled softly at his look, and it wasn't until she shifted a little until he felt her weight upon his hips. She was still dressed in her lingerie, since none of her clothes had previously made it back on her.

She noticed his face heat up again and she looked at him oddly.

"Your hot too? Well why didn't you say so. You can take your clothes off too."

"Wha-Hey?!"

He struggled against her as she began unbuttoning his shirt, laughing as he fought to get her off of him. Her right arm moved to tickle him some more, hoping to get his attention of her left hand, which continued unbuttoning his shirt. It was an unfair match. She had his shirt completely opened up, revealing his well toned chest, but before she could proceed he lunged forward with a strong push and rolled her over. He was now on top of her exposed body, his chest heaving heavily as he looked down to her. She laughed uncontrollably.

"You look so funny!! HAHAHA!"

He just stared at her, momentarily forgetting his previous worries. Just seeing her laugh like that and lie so close to him made his heart flutter uncontrollably. Against his better judgment, his head leaned in closer to hers. He couldn't control himself. Left at the mercy of his emotions, he only closed his eyes as their lips drew nearer.

**JINGLE JINGLE -CLICK- CREAAAK**

The two turned to the sound of the door opening. Heero's eyes widened while Relena continued laughing.

Zech's however… looked completely mortified.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hee hee. Hope you liked it. I was really bored so POOF! out came this fic from the top of my head.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gundam Wing….WHO NEEDS TO KNOW?! ISNT IT OBVIOUS?! I STILL DON'T GET WHY I WRITE THIS, SHEESH DAMN THE IDIOT WHO WOULD ACTUALLY SUE A POOR KID FOR WRITING A STORY AND NOT WRITING A DISCLAIMER. DAMN U GREEDY BASTARDS!!! ARRGHHH!!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_He just stared at her, momentarily forgetting his previous worries. Just seeing her laugh like that and lie so close to him made his heart flutter uncontrollably. Against his better judgment, his head leaned in closer to hers. He couldn't control himself. Left at the mercy of his emotions, he only closed his eyes as their lips drew nearer._

**_JINGLE JINGLE -CLICK- CREAAAK_**

_The two turned to the sound of the door opening. Heero's eyes widened while Relena continued laughing._

_Zech's however… looked completely mortified._

Vvvvvvvvv

After all the deadly missions, powerful enemies, and near death experiences he had come across, nothing…NOTHING could compare to the sudden emptiness in his body, and the potent feeling of pure fear seeping in.

Yes for once in his life, the perfect soldier was scared.

But who wouldn't be when the second most deadly man in the world caught you on top of his half naked sister. Heero noticed Zech's eyes bulge, his fist ball up and shake with restrained fury. His face was pale, making the outline of his firmly clamped lips more visible. His whole body seemed to be shaking so violently it looked like he was about to explode into a flying heap of meat. Heero figured Zechs would murder him within the next 20 seconds, maybe 25 if he was really lucky.

But his great roll of luck continued.

"Heerrro look! It's my brother! Haha, hi Zechs we were having a fight to take our clothes off cuz its soo hot in-"

vvvvvvvvvv

With his usual stack of papers in his hand, the ever so silent Trowa quietly made his way along his regular route to his office. With a cup of water in one hand, he entered the hallway beside Relena's quarters, enjoying the morning peace that greeted him as it had done for the past-

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!"

He immediately came to a halt…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Heero's lightning quick reflexes kicked in and he was up and moving in no time, with a raging storm of fury charging at him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU!! ILL RIP YOU APART!!! COME HERE!!!"

Seeing as it wasn't the best time to tell Zech's about Relena's medical state, Heero merely continued dodging the various limbs that flew towards him from every direction.

"Its- not what it looked like-!" Heero ducked sharply, barely missing Zech's fist as it collided into the vase behind him.

"YOU SICK BASTARD HOW DARE YOU TRY AND DEFILE MY SISTER!!! ILL **KILL** YOU!!!!"

Zechs managed to grab Heero's swaying shirt, and tackled him to the floor. His hands gripped the Wing Pilot's neck, engaging in a strangle hold. Heero fought with all his power to get him off or at least get some air.

"Zechs! What are you doing?! Stop!!!" Zech's paid no attention to Noin. She stood there at the door gaping.

"Hiiii Noin! Look they're playing isn't it adorable!"

Noticing Relena for the first time, Noin let out a sharp gasp.

"Oh my- Relena!" The older woman immediately put her jacket over Relena's exposed form.

"What's going on here?"

More people were rushing in. To Heero's luck, several men, including his fellow pilots were now trying to get Zech's to refrain from snapping his neck.

"DIE! DIE! YOU BASTARD! DIE!"

"Zech's calm down!!!" Duo received an elbow to the nose and staggered back.

"Everyone! Grab his arms!" Quatre ordered.

It took 8 of them to finally wrench the Lightning Baron off Heero, who was now desperately trying to breath.

And since Heero's day was getting better by the second…

"WHAT is going on in here?!"

Une.

Lady Une.

Lady of Doom Une.

Everyone froze immediately at the commanding voice. Well, except for Zech's who was just starting to cool down.

"Zech's what is the meaning of this! I demand an explanation immediately."

"Yuy…" Zechs glared with pure hatred.

"I would like to speak to the two of you privately."

"Erh…" Heero staggered up, rubbing his burning neck. "Relena, take her to the emergency room, she's intoxicated. Took medication she shouldn't have."

It was surprisingly difficult for him to speak.

Une glared at him with an obvious air of disapproval. "Very well Sally, please escort Miss Darlian to the medical wing. The rest of you leave, I have some business to discuss…"

Heero watched as everyone emptied out. He caught the looks of pity from his friends, but he shook them off seeing as he would have to be ready for a hell of a lot of self-defense. Personally he felt it would be rather awkward discussing it with his commanding officer, let alone Zechs. Milliardo silently took a seat in front of Lady Une. She stood with her domineering stance and turned to look towards Heero.

"Well?"

And so it began…

vvvvvvvvv

The Next Day….

Heero was in his office. Before him his regular schedule, with the regular line up, beside the regular cup of poisoned coffee.

But no matter how many times he read over the schedule , he couldn't manage to focus. His mind was still on the events of the day before. Surprisingly, he got off free, with only some extra work added on to both his and Zech's agenda as a sort of penalty for their uncalled conduct. He explained everything, fighting hard to keep the blush off his face. Une seemed to understand, though she decided to look into how Relena obtained the drug. Zech's was silent, still trying to get the images out of his head.

He hadn't spoken to the Lightning Count yet, but that was still the least of his worries…

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

'If it's another damn schedule change I'll strangle someone…'

Keeping his frustration in check Heero summoned the person inside.

The door opened slowly. It obviously wasn't Duo.

"Heero?"

He could recognize that voice a mile away.

"Hn."

He fought hard to avoid her gaze, shifting his eyes to the paperwork that lay before him.

"You mind if I come in for a few minutes."

"Come in."

Relena closed the door gently and took a seat in front of his desk. She looked over his stern feature as he '_read'_ some files and she immediately remembered her own mountain of work. She sighed. That was the whole cause of the mess yesterday, and she came here to explain and to apologize.

"I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday."

His long sleeve business shirt fit loosely around his sculpted body but it gave away each muscle that stiffened at her words. She was blushing heavily, as much as she hated it. Noin had told her about everything after hearing it from Zechs, and Relena felt more than guilty for Heero's suffering. She also felt very awkward when she found out she was literally in her undergarments the whole time she was with him.

"I wanted to apologize. It was all my fault, I wasn't feeling well in the morning so I grabbed some medication from the cabinet downstairs without realizing it was Pagan's prescription medicine. It was careless of me, I'm really sorry."

He said nothing, making her guilt weigh down on her even more. She got up from her seat, turning around the desk to where he was sitting. She kneeled down by his chair, balancing herself by placing her arms on the armrest.

"Heero…I'm sorry."

She saw his eyes freeze, no longer following the trail of letters on the paper. He let out a light sigh, bringing his hand to massage the sides of his forehead and down to his eyes.

"Don't be." He muttered, glancing sideways at her worried look.

"But I am. Look at you, you're still upset over it." The redness shone on her cheeks as she remembered the event again. "I talked to my brother, I explained everything. He was pretty angry at first but he got over it. I just don't want you to be so distressed."

"It's…not that."

She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What is it then?"

He was silent for a while before speaking up again. "Look, don't worry about it. What's bothering me isn't your fault." He noticed his flaw too late.

"So there is something bothering you?"

He turned his head to look at her. It was now or never.

"It's nothing."

Ahem NOW or NEVER.

"You should get back to work."

Steering towards _never_…

"Heero, please tell me." Her eyes did more of the pleading.

"Please leave." He looked away, obviously growing more distressed by the moment.

Relena looked completely crestfallen. She felt so much worse seeing him grow more stressed. And now his words kept stinging like spears. She felt the tears swelling in her eyes, and she turned immediately.

Heero didn't miss the shine in her eyes as she stood and headed for the door.

"…Relena…wait."

She didn't stop, she continued her way to the door with even greater haste. And she would have made it too if Heero didn't get up and grab her arm.

"Come on don't cry."

He held her hands in his own, trying to make her look up at him, but she kept her head bowed.

"Relena…"

"Stop!" Her voice was shaky from crying and her words came out more like sobs. "Don't try and make me feel better. I feel so stupid, I made a complete idiot out of myself because I was too rapped up in work to check the damn medicine bottle. I made you go through hell, I got everyone worried. I just feel horrible right now so please leave me alone! I don't deserve your sympathy."

She struggled to loosen his grip but with no luck. She fought even harder, sobbing more violently than before.

"I can't even last a second without crying, I'm so pathetic!"

She pounded at his rock hard chest as he brought her to him, hugging her firmly. He held her shaking body to his, running his hands across her back. He brought his face to her ear, whispering to her gently.

"Hey, it alright. It happens, don't get so riled up. It's not your fault."

They stood like that for a while, neither moving to break the embrace. He held her until he felt her body totally relax. She moved back a little, raising her tearstained face to look at him.

"…Thanks."

"Hn. Just next time, read the label."

She smirked gently. He smiled at her in return, running his thumb to wipe a watery droplet lingering on her cheek. It was a perfect moment. It was now or never.

"Look, I wasn't upset because of what happened, I-" He paused to look at her. "I was just upset with myself, for almost doing something I shouldn't have done."

"What?"

He was this far in, and he couldn't go back now.

"I-uh tried to kiss you at one point, totally disregarding your state. It was careless and uncalled for."

Relena smiled. Not only was his awkwardness adorable, but he was also trying to say it as technically as possible. But she wasn't going to let him. Bringing herself closer to him, she brought her hands up to fiddle with his shiny shirt buttons. (A.N. A button infatuation of some sort? I know I have it. )

"But…why would you try and kiss me?"

She watched his Adams apple bob up and down as she continued her sneaky assault.

"Any particular reason why you would want to do that?"

"I-…"

He looked around trying to remain unaffected, but failing miserably by his evident nervousness. Reason # 1 he didn't want to confess, (well actually #2 if you count his down right out of character trait of opening up to people), he suspected Relena to get him into a tight corner and he was damn right.

Relena decided to give him a little extra push. Pulling his shirt down she rose on her feet and pressed her lips to his. It was a light, gentle kiss, one aimed on bringing out the deeper longing in her target.

She totally had him by surprise, but it was the best feeling he had ever experienced. His eyes closed as he focused on the taste of her. But she pulled away too soon.

"Is that what you wanted?" She smiled slyly.

He looked at her keenly before smiling in return.

"Hm, Something more like this."

He brought his head down to hers capturing her lips. His arms wove around her, pressing her body to his, lessening her chance of escape. But she seemed to have no such plans, as her arms went around his neck, allowing her to deepen the kiss. She let out a small moan against his lips when she felt him push her against the wall. His hands now ran up and down her hips, slipping under her skirt and inching slowly-

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK – CREEAKK**

"Yuy I need to speak to y-"

Zech's froze. As did the two lovers.

There was a good minute or two of staring when Zech's suddenly closed the door, his eyes still frozen in their widened state. They could hear him fade as he traveled down the hallway.

"ONE BANANA TWO twitch BANANA THREE BANANA FOURRtwitchRRRtwitch RR….FIVE BANANA SIX BANANA SEVEN EIGHT MORE…"

Relena turned to Heero, giggling at his absolutely baffled expression.

"I guess he took Noin's advice on calming his nerves."

"Good, he'll be getting good at it too."

"How so?"

He looked at her with a sexy smirk and immediately brought both hands to her thighs, lifting her up and pining her more securely to the wall.

"Because he'll be seeing much more of this."

And so he kissed her again with increasing passion.

And indeed… Zechs became a pure expert at the banana song.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

HAHA Done. I love the banana song.

I'm still planning on what to do for my next long fic ( once I finish One Way Or Another). I'm tired of the regular line up of my fics so im gona do an AU maybe a school ficcy with the characters. Let me know what you think, all coments appreciated. Until next time! See ya!

Please Review!


End file.
